


Paging Mrs. Priestly-Sachs

by Leppeh



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Lost Child, Married Life, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leppeh/pseuds/Leppeh
Summary: "Paging Mrs. Priestly-Sachs. Paging Mrs. Priestly-Sachs. Your child is at register 10."





	Paging Mrs. Priestly-Sachs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them, just borrowing for a scene or two.
> 
> Please excuse the grammar, past tense/present tense issues.
> 
> FB DWP prompt - MirAndy page.
> 
> I couldn't get the prompt out of my head and Mirandy kept setting the scene for me so thought I'd share.

"We'll need to stop at a grocery store to pick up food and supplies," Miranda said as she turn up the heat in the car.

"Yes, Miranda," Andrea replied while trying to navigate their silver Grand Cherokee Jeep through a soon to be blizzard. "That's where I'm trying to head to. As soon as I see a sign for a store I'll stop, unless you can get a signal and find the closest store. "

Miranda huffs in response and grabs the nearest phone. She unlocks it and pulls up the map, typing in "grocery store" then clicks sends, hoping that it'll work. When it's not processing quickly, she moves the phone around to see if she can maybe get a bar or two to help speed the process. 

"I hope you've been charging our phones. I don't think we'll have any electric up in the cabin," Andrea said.

"Hmm, course the phone is fully charged," Miranda answered offhandedly. "Oh! According to this map, there is a Wegman about 20 miles from here."

"Is that the closest store?" 

"..."

"Miranda?"

"TheresaWalmal."

"What was that?" Andrea raise her eyebrow and takes a quick glance over at her wife before focusing back on the road.

Miranda gives a big sigh then said, "Where's a Walmart 2 miles from us."

Andrea chuckles and wiggle her eyebrows Miranda, "Does this mean I get to take your Walmart virginity?" 

Miranda decides to give Andrea her famous glare instead of entertaining Andrea with a response.

*****

Andrea pulls into the closest parking spot and let's out a big sigh of relief. She unbuckle her seatbelt and turn to look over at her wife. 

"Ready?" Andrea query with a smile. 

Miranda rolls her eyes and respond with, "If I must."

Andrea leans over and gives Miranda a quick kiss on the lips. "We'll be quick. Just need food, water, some wine, a portable gas stove, and a few gas canisters in case the ones at the cabin no longer works."

They both grab their winter clothing from the back seat and put them on, i.e. coats, scarves, hats, and gloves. Going in sync, they open their car door and got out quickly. Braving the strong winds and blowing snow, they power walk to Walmart.

"Okay, let's go over to the camping section first to get the portable gas stove and canisters before we grab the food," Andrea stated as she grabs a shopping cart and walks further into the store. 

Miranda looks around as she walks into the blasted Walmart and see what she was hoping they would have. 

"Andrea, I'm going to the ladies room. Here's your phone, I'll call once I'm done." With that, she walks off towards the restrooms.

Andrea opens her mouth, then shuts it as Miranda walks away. _Oh_ _boy_. She pockets her phone and proceed towards the camping section. 

_ ***Twenty minutes later*** _

Andrea grabs the remaining flashlights and candles that she was able to find and add them to growing pile of _stuff_ she had found while making her way to the camping section and then towards the grocery section of Walmart. _Hm… I wonder what's taking Miranda so long…_ Deciding to call her, Andrea takes her phone out of her pocket only to find out it's dead. She groans loudly._ I specifically told her to charge my phone when we got in the car at that last pitstop_.

"Maybe she's over at the food section already…" As she continues towards the grocery part of Walmart Andrea looks around, thinking maybe she'll be able to spot her wife.

Just as she makes it to the grocery section, the music playing throughout the store stops, white noise starts then…

"Paging Mrs. Priestly-Sach. Paging Mrs. Priestly-Sach. Your child is at register 10. I repeat, your child is at register 10."

Andrea raise a confused eyebrow at the strange intercom announcement. _She wouldn't!_ N_o way... _Andrea glance around then quickly make her way to the register to claim her "child."

As she arrives at register 10, Andrea looks towards the end of the register and lo and behold, Miranda standing there regally while… _Is she eating a bag of Fudge Stripes mini cookies??? _

"Finally! Where have you been Andrea?" Miranda exasperatedly said as she pops another cookie into her mouth.

"Miranda, what is that you're eating?" Andrea asked incredulously. 

"What does it look like I'm eating?" Miranda responded while rolling her eyes and give the silent innuendo of are you blind?

Andrea groans and look over at the cashier, "Must you give her sugar? Processed sugar at that."

The cashier shrugs her shoulders then said, "Next!"

"Come Miranda, we still have to get groceries," Andrea said as she turns back towards the grocery section.

"Didn't you get everything in the last 20 minutes that I was waiting for you since you didn't answer your phone when I called?" Miranda complained while following Andrea. "Honestly darling, what's the point of having a cellphone if you don't pick up when someone calls you?"

Andrea stops walking and turns her full attention to Miranda. "Well _darling_, if a certain **someone** had charged my phone like I'd asked then I'd answer. Can't really answer a phone that's dead, now can I?"

Miranda blinks then blinks again. "Could we pick up some more of these delectable cookies while we pick up food?"


End file.
